after the meeting
by xela44
Summary: after the meeting of vampires at his old house,vlad goes outside for some fresh air, only to find dorian sitting on the roof. MY FIRST EVER STORY, PLEASE BE GENTLE .


_**HI GUYS. THIS IS MY FIRST VLAD STORY (NOT TO MENTION MY FIRST STORY EVER). PLEASE ENJOY~! IT TAKES PLACE WHENEVER DORIAN CAME.**_

* * *

**chapter 1:**

vlad rushed into henry's room and closed the door behind him.

"ok so whats this urgent business you have to talk about." henry said with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"henry..." vlad looked down at the floor, as if he was ashamed at what he was about to say. "i think i'm gay."

henry's eyes widened and he sat on the bed, trying to take in what his best friend just said. gay. vlad was gay. how had he not seen it coming. his best friend he knew all his life was gay and he didn't see it coming. he was more shocked about that then the actual fact that he was gay. he was ashamed for not noticing it before, but now that he thought about it, all the signs were there. vlad really din't pay ant attention to girls- except meredith. and now thinking back, vlad didn't even like talking about stuff that had to do with girl... stuff. yep he was gay. but henry wanted to know how vlad realized it after all these years.

"how did you come to realize this." henry said when he came back to his senses.

still looking down, vlad went to the swivel chair in front of henry's desk and sat down.

"today at my old house, we had a vampire meeting about otis's trial. there was one vampire named dorian who wanted to drink my blood. of coarse everyone stopped him, but after the meeting i stepped outside to get some fresh air..."

**flashback while vlad tells the story...**

vlad leaned on the side of the house, breathing in the cool night air.

"well hello vladamir."

vlad turned around to see dorian sitting on the roof, his eyes sparkling just like the stars in the sky.

_'wow. he's so hand-' _vlad cut his thoughts off. how could he almost think that the vampire who wanted to drink his blood was handsom.

vlad started to head back into the house, worried what might happen when it was him and dorian alone.

within seconds dorian was off the roof and had vlad pinned to the side of the house, hands pinned above his head.

with the hand that wasn't holding vlad's, dorian grabbed vald's chin, making him look into the others eyes.

vlad,s heart started to race a mile a minute, but for some reason, it wasn't from fear. it was more from... _excitement! _why on earth was vlad _excited! _he was pinned by a psycho that was out for his blood. '_just calm down and think rationally. find a way to get out of this before something before something bad happens.' _vlad told himself.

"you can't have my blood, dorian." vlad said looking straight into dorians chocolate eyes- though it's not like he had a choice.

dorian smirked. he had that look on his face that said '_i'm better than you and i know it'. _he looked straight back at vlad and said "your blood isn't that only thing i want."

before vlad could ask what he meant, dorian slipped his tongue in vlad's mouth. he started to lick the top of vlad's mouth then curled his tongue around vlad's. the slick, wet appendage sliding around in vlads mouth made him quiver with delight. he knew excaclty how wrong this was but he couldn't do a thing about it. vlad was trying to break free from dorian's grasp, but it was impossible. the older vampire was much stronger than he was. plus, vlad didn't want to admit it but he _liked_ it. he really, _really liked it. _vlad started to close his eyes. dorian tasted like cinnamon and O negative, his favorite. vlad tried hard not to enjoy it but the temptation to give in was to great.

when vlad was just about to give in to pleasure and start kissing back, otis opened the screen door. "get your hands off my nephew!" he screamed as he tore dorian off from on top of vlad. "what the hell are you doing to him! if i ever see you within 5 meters of him ever again, ill tear you apart! leave now and never come back.

dorian grinned and turned around to step off the porch. as dorian walked off the porch vlad heard a whisper inside his head. _'boo~. and you were just getting into it. next time i'll make sure we won't be interrupted'_. when the whisper was gone, dorian turned around and looked into vlad's eyes.

vlad became bright red and hid behind his uncle so neither of them would see his face.

"well then, good bye otis. good night _vlad_." the last word rolled off of dorian's tongue, making vlad quiver and turn even redder. after that, dorian disappeared.

**back to the present (a.k.a. less than a hour later)**

henry and vlad were both bright red bye the end of the story. vlad, from embarrassment that he almost gave in to the kiss ,and henry from listening about how his best friend almost gave in.

after a long silence, henry looked at vlad in the eyes, smiled and said "dude, you seriously have a strange taste in men."

vlad smiled back and said "that, and the fact he's _definitely _a pedophile."

henry and vlad started to laugh. vlad was happy that his friend didn't the of him any differently for his preferences. when he needed to he could always count on henry.

after they both calmed back down, vlad asked "what should i do. otis will definitely kill me if he finds out."

"there's only one thing you can do dude. lie through your teeth and hope for the best."

the boys both looked at each other nodded there heads. "agreed."

**END**

* * *

_**SORRY THE ENDING SUCKS BUT I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END IT. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER STORY AND I'M ONLY 13 SO I CAN'T HELP IT. I TRIED REEAALLLY HARD THOUGH _. THIS IS A ONE SHOT BUT IF IT GETS GOOD REVUES I MIGHT MAKE A LONGER STORY ABOUT DORIAN AND VLAD'S RELATIONSHIP *CROSSES FINGERS* .WELL BYE FOR NOW, HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORIE. I HAD FUN WRITING IT. BYE BYE!**_


End file.
